


Porcelain Boy

by i_lack_ruki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Ruki, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Akira has been fond of a beautiful typical japanese house that was down the path he took to school, and was curious about the boy that was always roaming around the porch of that house completely all alone. The house was not so far from his home. He had no idea about the boy at all, he just knew that he was always there, waiting. Always. In the end his curiosity won over him.





	

The place I was living at was very beautiful, especially when the spring came and cherry blossom trees were blooming. Everything was coming to life and I loved watching it.

I was living in a small town, where I went to school.

On my way to school, there was a typical japanese house. There were cherry blossom trees surrounding it and I always enjoyed staring at it while I passed the household.

What was more of an attraction to me was a boy. I had no idea how old he was. He looked around 12 maybe 13. I wasn't sure.

He was always wearing a yukata, which looked too big for him.

How did I know?

Because I've been seeing him run in that and he could barely manage without tripping over it again and again.

I never saw him up close nor did I know his name. What I did know was his last name. Matsumoto.

I observed the boy with porcelain milky skin, deep brown eyes. He was a brunette.

He looked very small, no matter how many times I looked at him. I saw an innocent, defenceless child that was completely all alone.

What was a mystery to me was that I not once saw him leave outside of his living area. I honestly never saw him even try. He was so content just being there, and I couldn't comprehend that.

I was wondering, was he homeschooled? Was he kept there for a reason?

I saw him laugh and run down the porch, almost tripping, but he kept his balance in the end and got out of my sight.

On some other days, I saw him sit on his knees in one spot and gaze blindly ahead, as if he had nothing else better to do.

He looked so sad and lonely to me.

I never saw him play with anyone. Not people from his age, not any adults. Simply no one.

Each time I looked at him, he took my breath away.

He was like a porcelain doll. He looked so fragile, ready to break, but at the same time he was very beautiful.

The way he stared sometimes, so blank, so out of life, yet still breath taking. His whole presence was indescribable.

I wanted to find out about him. Something, anything. I needed to know at least one bit of information about this boy, or I would go mad.

"Mom." I called out to to mother, who was busy making dinner.

"What is it Akira?" she asked softly, not even looking back at me.

"Remember the house of Matsumotos?" I decided to go straight to the point and ask about it.

She stopped what she was doing and turned around to me. "Yeah, what about it, honey?"

"That boy that is always there, does he ever get out?" It was really bugging me.

If someone knew anything, it wouldn't be my friends from school, but my own mother.

"You're asking about Takanori? That cute boy wearing a yukata?" as I thought she knew who I was asking about, and she even told me his name.

I smiled brightly. "His name is Takanori? So, tell me what do you know."

"Are you that curious?" My mother got over to sit down at the table at which I was sitting.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"You know already that his parents are divorced and he lives with his father, right?" she asked as I nodded my head. "It's really sad, but the moment his parents told him about the divorce, Takanori lost his voice."

"What?" I gasped hearing such big news.

"I think it was because of the shock. He loved them so much, but had no idea that they were not happy with each other. And they told him at the least expected moment." She looked so sad while telling me this.

I gulped. "What least expected moment?"

"After his grandfather died. He was still mourning the loss of a family member he loved so much and then they told him about the divorce. Poor Takanori never could heal from that. His mother left, leaving his father to take care of the boy."

"And they didn't help him get his voice back?" I asked with disbelief on my face.

"I heard that they went to many doctors, but none could help him." she said. "Because he wasn't responding much, he couldn't go to school anymore and his father got him teachers to come to their house."

"He doesn't have any friends?" I asked, fearing what the answer could be.

"He doesn't leave his house, what do you think, Akira?" Mother got back up and returned to making dinner.

"Oh. And how old is he anyway?" I was wondering about that as well.

"He's 15." so, he was 3 years younger than me.

"And when did he lose his voice?" did it happen long ago?

"When he was ten." she told me as my jaw dropped.

"How come I never heard anything about it at all?" she never even mentioned it once.

"Because you were at your grandparents house in another city when things were happening. Summer vacation, remember?" That was why...

"Ohh." I sighed heavily.

It made me think. How could he keep on going with being only with his father and no one else?

Takanori's father probably wasn't at the house most of the time because of work.

I felt bad for Takanori, he had to be very lonely, but sometimes he smiled so brightly and I didn't know why.

I didn't understand him at all, I suppose.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Akira, why are you dazing off? I said let's go for karaoke." Kouyou grabbed at my shoulders and started to shake me.

"Nahh, I'll pass. Maybe next time though." I didn't feel like going for karaoke.

"You've got be kidding me. It won't be as fun without you there." Kouyou huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm beat. I was studying so much for the test that I practically didn't sleep at night. I need to hit the bed." I pushed my friend away.

"Damn you. You probably will have the best score in class again. Oh well. Next time it is." He gave up so easily, thankfully. Because I didn't feel like dealing with him today.

We split ways as I went back home down the same path I always took.

When I walked past that pretty house, I saw Takanori once again.

Their house had a short fence, so it was impossible not to notice such a beautiful boy just sitting there.

He was smiling and drinking tea all by himself.

When I looked at him, he looked right back at me and smiled wider, as if having someone notice him made him happy.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I waved to him. I just did it, without thinking.

I could see a deep blush stain his milky cheeks as he looked surprised. He certainly didn't expect that.

He opened his mouth and raised his hand to wave back to me slowly. It was kind of adorable.

_Ba-dump._

He looked so happy.

I grinned as I hurriedly walked away to get back home.

I got a reaction out of him, and that felt good.

"Hello Akira, you look pleased. Did something good happen?" my mother said the moment she saw me.

"He waved to me." I always was honest with my mother.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Takanori. I waved and he waved back to me." For some reason, it made me feel excited.

"Oh. Did you say anything to him?" She asked, curiously awaiting my response.

"No. Should I say something?" I had no idea.

"I think he just waits for someone to say something to him. Someone other than his father." She was right.

"I see. Then I'll say hello next time." I actually couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Alright, now sit down, the dinner's ready. Your dad is going to come back later."

\------------------------------------------------------

On my way to school, I saw Takanori sitting on the porch and staring ahead.

Again another yukata.

He looked really feminine and small in it.

His eyes sparkled when he noticed me.

_Ba-dump._

He immediately started waving to me very eagerlym and smiling so sweetly.

I waved back and smiled. "Good morning."

His small hands covered his mouth in surprise before he turned to the side, embarrassed. He must've liked that a lot.

_Ba-dump._

Ah, I couldn't stop my heart from pounding so much.

I blushed while walking ahead.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face? Did you notice some hot chick?" Kouyou had to comment on my face the moment I entered our classroom.

"Shut up, Kouyou." I sighed.

"Don't tease him, Kouyou, you yourself can't get together with anyone." Yutaka mocked him.

"And who do you think is at fault?" Kou you placed his hands on his hips.

"You of course. There's no point blaming anyone other than yourself. You treat girls like servants. How do you expect them to react?" Yutaka pointed his finger at our friend and smirked at the end.

"To be happy that I'm with them at all?" Kouyou looked unmoved by that.

"Yeah, right." The other rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so noisy in the morning." I whined as I sat down in my seat.

The other two followed.

"We're your friends, so you need to put up with us. And you need to tell us if there's a girl you like." Kouyou pointed out, making Takanori pop in my head. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." I denied that untrue fact immediately.

"Or a crush?" He kept on pushing.

_Ba-dump._

Did I by any chance like Takanori? My heart reacted at my thoughts about him.

"Oh, so there is." Yutaka smiled.

"No, there's no girl." I wasn't lying about that.

"Let us meet her when you're ready." Kouyou was so stubborn, seriously.

\------------------------------------------------------

My heart was beating faster when I reached the house with gorgeous cherry blossom trees at which a boy was living.

Takanori was sitting there on his knees, focused on looking down.

He was sad.

"Hey there." I said as he looked at me and a sweet smile appeared on his face.

He waved to me as I waved right back.

"You okay?" I asked worried as he let the question sink into his brain, as he just froze for a moment.

He nodded his head.

"Can you come over here?" I gestured at him to come over.

Without thinking much, he jumped off the porch and walked over to me.

He looked like a beautiful porcelain doll up close, like I thought. There was no denying that.

"I didn't introduce myself. I'm Akira." I placed my hand on my chest.

He looked troubled by that.

"I already know your name. You're Takanori, right?" I was really happy that mother told me his name, that would've been troublesome if I didn't know it.

The boy looked at me with surprise.

"Nice to meet you." I reached my hand to him above the fence as he blushed and grabbed it.

And again I could see how happy he was, but just a moment ago, he looked so sad.

I moved closer to the fence and pulled him for a hug.

_Ba-dump._

Takanori didn't push me away, no, instead he clutched to me for dear life.

It felt as if he needed a hug, and he had waited for it for too long.

I hugged him for as long as he wanted me to. I would never tell him to let go of me. He just looked needy of it and I was here to comfort him.

"Tell me, how are you feeling right now?" I asked him softly as he pulled away from me.

He raised his thumb up as I smiled.

"Good. If you need a hug, go ahead." I encouraged him.

Takanori looked down with a blush and smiled.

I think he liked that suggestion a lot.

I watched as he straightened up again and moved his hair behind his ear, shyly.

 _Ba-dump_ p>

"I need to get going, but it was nice seeing you again." when I said that, he looked a bit disappointed.

I pulled him for another hug before walking away.

I could feel him stare at me until I got out of his sight.

And that's how it's been for the next few weeks.

Takanori, once he saw me, he would immediately run over to the fence and hug me.

Day by day, it was always the same greeting. He never got bored of it.

I didn't know how to get to know him more, so I suggested that he would write his replies down, and he happily did that.

I managed to talk with him a lot.

He would write down when he was worried about small things, like if he'll be able to clean the house before he could meet me, or water the flowers.

He wrote down things that made him sad and happy. I was on the second list.

He was such a sweet person.

I noticed that he has been using notebooks to write things to me, and I think that it troubled him since they were quickly filled.

One time instead of going straight home, I went to a store where there were toys for kids and such.

I ended up buying a magnetic board for Takanori, to help him ease the burden. I think he would be super happy once he would see it.

When I walked out of the store, I noticed my friend, Kouyou.

I tried to get away from there, but he managed to notice me already. I couldn't escape from my own friend, that would've been bad.

"Akira, did you walk out of a store for kids?" he was by my side in no time, looking me up and down.

"Maybe, so what?" I shrugged.

"What did you buy? You don't have younger siblings." he frowned, looking at the bag I was holding in my hand.

"I have a small nephew." I lied. Of course I didn't.

"No, you don't. You would tell us if you did." he said, annoyed. "What did you buy?"

"It's none of your business." I didn't want to fight over such a silly thing.

"None of my business? Do you hear yourself? We're best friends. We always tell each other things, and lately you've been ignoring me and Yutaka." Was that how he felt?

"I'm sorry, I have things to take care of." I wanted to get away, but Kouyou stood in my way, preventing me from leaving.

He looked at me concerned. "Are any of your parents sick?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Is your dog sick?" Why was he doing this?

"No." I said once again.

"Then I don't see a problem. What's happening, tell me." he insisted on knowing, and I think I could just tell him at least a little bit.

"There's a friend that needs my attention now." I said, honestly.

"You found another friend and you didn't say a word!? " he exclaimed at me, annoyed.. "We are your best friends, you don't neglect us for another friend. We've known each other for years."

"You think I don't know that? You guys are like a family to me, and now this boy needs me. He has no one else he can express himself with." I was this close to shoving him out of my way.

"You show him pity and you call him a friend? How mature of you." Kouyou was going over the line here.

"Kouyou." I called out his name, calmly.

"Don't you dare. If you prefer him over us, then so be it." he said before walking away, annoyed.

"Kouyou!" I shouted after my friend.

"I can't hear you." Kouyou huffed, without turning around to me.

I messed up big time.

I went back home the same way and saw Takanori by the fence, waiting eagerly for me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you've been waiting all this time." I felt troubled by making him wait all this time.

He looked away shyly.

Once I reached Takanori, he hugged me very tightly.

I saw him hold a pen and a notebook in his hand as he moved away. He was as ready for a conversation as ever.

"I've got a present for you." I said as he looked confused. He didn't expect that.

He pointed his forefinger at himself and tilted his head.

"Yes, for you." I chuckled amused.

I reached the bag to him as he took it and looked inside.

He pulled the box out and gaped at it for a few seconds.

"I thought that you might prefer using this instead of a notebook." I stated, while scratching the back of my head.

Takanori looked shocked. He opened his mouth and kept staring at the box.

Moment later and he hugged me again.

He unpacked it and wrote something instantly.

_'Thank you.'_

"So, when are you planning to invite me over?" I asked curious as he started scribbling something on the board.

 _'Please come this Saturday. I'll make some tea.'_ Takanori was almost hopping from excitement.

"Then Saturday it is." I said, smiling.

\------------------------------------------------------

After saying hi to Takanori, I headed straight to school.

Kouyou wouldn't even look at me once I walked into the classroom.

Yutaka walked over to me and looked worried.

"Kouyou said that you have another friend." I didn't know why he was making that face.

"Is this a crime?" I asked softly.

"No, it's not. We don't see you talking with other people than the ones you normally do." He told me while looking down.

"That's because me friend's homeschooled." I explained to Yutaka as he blinked in surprise.

"What? Why?" He looked even more worried now.

"It's complicated. Yutaka, he needs me. He needs someone, anyone. He's lonely and sad. He smiles when I'm around." and I hoped that he would understand that.

"What does he look like. Have I maybe seen him?" Yutaka was really curious about Takanori just because I took interest in him.

"He looks like a porcelain doll. And I'm certain you didn't see him before. Once you do, you'll recognize him instantly." There was no better way of describing him.

He frowned. "Porcelain doll? Like a real porcelain doll?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." My heart was pounding just from thinking about Takanori.

"Don't people like that have lots of friends? You know, since they are so beautiful." Yutaka pointed out, as if to prove something.

I shook my head. "No, I'm his only friend."

"You see, I get it, but Kouyou is seriously upset and says that you pick him over us." is what he said, but I didn't think so.

"Sorry about that, I'll try to get better." I promised with a smile.

"That's not it. He wants us three to go out again. Spend the time like we used to." He sat down on my desk and played with his fingers.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. "When?"

"This Saturday. If you won't show up, then he'll consider this friendship over." My eyebrow twitched at what he just said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I couldn't believe it. "I can't this Saturday and if he was a good friend, he wouldn't say like that."

"Just come. You can skip whatever you have on Saturday and just come. Please, I don't want this to be over between us three. I don't want to choose between you two." He was desperate to make our friendship work, and I understood that...but...

"Yutaka." I said.

"I won't." he stated firmly and walked back to his seat.

I couldn't lose my friends. They were everything to me. But then again, Takanori was looking forward to that day.

He wouldn't be mad if we hanged out another day, right?

I walked back and saw Takanori sitting on the porch and scribbling something on his board. He looked very focused.

"Hey, Taka." I wanted to try calling him something else.

His head shot up and he smiled widely.

He stood up and ran over, just to trip over his yukata and fall down.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried and saw him get up.

He nodded his head as he walked over to the fence.

He grabbed the back of his head and sticked his tongue out like a child, to be honest. It was cute.

Takanori was such a clumsy person.

"You know, would it be a problem if we hanged out another day?" I felt bad about saying that, though.

He looked confused and wrote something on his board.

_'Why?'_

"My friends are upset that I don't spend much time with them lately and said that they want to meet with me on Saturday." I rubbed my arm feeling uncomfortable doing this to him.

I saw that disappointed face of his again.

_'You can still come after hanging out with them.' was what he wrot on the board._

"I don't know how long it will take." I said, regretfully.

 _'I don't mind. I promised that I would make tea on Saturday. I'll be waiting.'_ man, he was so stubborn.

"I don't want you to wait." I protested.

 _'I have a lot of free time. That's not a problem. I always wait for my father to come back home.'_ The amount of desperation in his eyes was amazing.

"It's not the same. You know when your dad will come. I can't assure you about that." I really didn't want him to wait for me unnecessarily.

 _'I'll wait for you.'_ he showed me his board and stomped with his foor.

_Ba-dump._

"It may last till evening." I mumbled under my nose, but I think he heard that.

 _'I'll wait, so please come.'_ ...I really wanted to see him on Saturday.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

I felt as if someone was trying to rip my heart out of my chest at the moment.

I wanted to meet up with him, and I had to meet up with my friends, and Takanori was willing to wait.

"Okay, but when the weather gets bad, or it'll get cold, you'll stop waiting for me outside, alright?" I made him promise as his eyes sparkled.

He nodded his head.

"Alright then."

\------------------------------------------------------

And so Saturday came.

"I'm still confused why would you make us meet earlier than we normally do." Kouyou said looking at me with suspicion.

"More things to do that way, right?" I said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"If you're meeting with this new best friend of yours afterwards, then I'm leaving." He glared and pointed his finger at me.

"Calm down, Kouyou. It's his time to use afterwards." Yutaka tried to calm our friend down.

Kouyou huffed at me. "I wanted to hang out with two of my best friends and this completely ruins it. Akira will probably leave early."

"You don't know that." Yutaka whined.

"Then ask him." The other suggested while staring directly at me.

I looked at both of them with anxiety.

"We're probably going to hang out for a long time." Yutaka pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing where this would go.

"I'm aware of that." I sighed heavily at that.

"See? Problem is solved." Yutaka announced, smiling.

"You're an idiot ,Yutaka." Kouyou stated.

And while we hanged out in different places, the weather was changing.

We managed to have a good time and I think they noticed me spacing out a bit, but they didn't point it out at all.

At some point, it started raining and the wind was strong.

Takanori was waiting inside, right? Right?

"It looks like the storm is going to start soon. Is it okay to stay here? Maybe let's end it?" Yutaka asked looking out of the window.

"I suppose." Kouyou finally agreed.. "And you. If you won't introduce that friend to us, we'll be seriously pissed off. Now go."

I looked at them completely shocked. I didn't see this coming.

"What?" I asked.

"He's waiting, right? Go." Kouyou encouraged me, and at this moment I felt blessed to have such good friends.

"You're the best." I exclaimed before running out of the building.

It was raining heavily, and I saw lightnings.

I ran practically through my whole way, being pretty sure that Takanori was inside his house, safe.

It was late afternoon and I wasn't sure if he was still waiting or not.

When I reached his house, I gaped at him sitting on his porch.

You had to be kidding me.

"Why are you outside!? You'll catch a cold!" I exclaimed as I jumped over the fence and ran over to him.

He looked at me with a pretty smile and at that moment I could tell that he couldn't get up.

I touched his forehead to find out that he had a fever.

I picked him up and carried inside as he clutched to me tightly.

"I got you. Everything is going to be fine." I tried to comfort him.

I put him down and watched him being completely soaked wet, just like I was.

He was shaking.

"You need to take off your wet clothes." I ordered him.

Takanori looked at me shocked with such a suggestion, and his face got completely red.

"Do you need help?" I asked as he looked away and nodded.

I helped him get out of that yukata and watched his beautiful exposed skin.

He was only in his boxers right now, and shaking more than before.

"Where's your bed?" I asked as he hurriedly pulled me to his room.

I gestured for him to get into his bed and he did so.

He looked troubled.

I realized why. "If you don't want your wet boxers, just take them off."

And that he did. He tossed them at the ground and gestured for me to take my clothes off too.

That was getting awkward.

I saw him still shaking.

I hurriedly took my clothes off. Fortunately my boxers weren't wet at all.

I couldn't let him get worse, so I slid into his bed and hugged him, just to heat him up.

Takanori was laying on his side as he held onto me.

I tried to ignore what was poking at my stomach.

It was hard and I didn't have to guess what it was.

He was completely naked.

Naked.

_Ba-dump._

"It's okay." I said, trying to comfort him.

He looked completely embarrassed.

I ruffled his hair, not knowing that it ended up looking like a mess, since it was wet.

He moved a bit to look at me as I tried so hard not to laugh at what I did to his hair.

His deep chocolate eyes pierced right through me. It was like magic.

I moved closer again, as he was forcing his hard erection to hover over my stomach, as I looked at him surprised.

I rolled us over and got on top of him.

Takanori was breathing heavily for some reason as tears stung at his eyes.

His perfectly white cheeks were slightly red.

His hands were holding onto my arms.

What a spectacle he was for me.

I couldn't stop myself and kissed him.

_Ba-dump._

Takanori moved his hands to touch his messy hair and looked at me with disbelief. He actually was irritated.

He looked so cute with that face and I chuckled at that.

He reached for my hair and ruffled it in all the ways possible and smirked when he was done.

He pointed at his lips.

I smiled and kissed him again.

Seeing his face get completely red again, I knew that he noticed that I was hard.

Whatever would happen later, it didn't matter, as long as I could be with him.

To hold him and help him regain what he lost 5 years ago.

To fall in love with him properly and let him feel completely safe in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it n__n


End file.
